


A really bad description of pain.

by L0S3R43V3R



Series: A really bad description of series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heartache, Lime, M/M, References to Addiction, Slight Smut, addiction to fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R43V3R/pseuds/L0S3R43V3R
Summary: This Story contains some kinda disturbing descriptions of chest pain, hence the title. If you are uncomfortable with it, do not read this story.Dream was a very curious man. He thought his viewers could do no wrong. So, he went on the internet and searched "Dream fanfiction." He found himself enjoying the ways his fans portrayed him and his friends on magical adventures and in made-up manhunts. After a while he found a book he liked a bit more than the rest, and that's where it all went downhill.This book is inspired by an animatic by eyesum on YouTube about DreamNotFound to the song "Sweater Weather."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: A really bad description of series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102406
Comments: 50
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for checking out this story! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream starts his journey to quench his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this first chapter as an introduction chapter. It was written in notes on my phone so you will see the quality shift when you read the next chapter. From the second chapter on, I begun to write the story on Word. Anyways, Enjoy!

Dream, a man of great success and amazing fans. That's how he would describe himself. He loved his fans as much as they loved him and he believed in his fans. He believed that they were mostly always right. So he went to test that theory.

He unlocked his phone and went to the search engine. He typed in ‘dream fanfiction,’ knowing that there had to be some good stories without getting into ‘spicy stuff.’

He then pressed enter and he saw the websites pop up. He clicked on one named "wattpad.com" first. He scrolled down, looking at all of the stories. Most of them being "dream x reader" or a ship of him and one of his friends. 

He didn't mind that people wrote this kind of stuff but, it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Especially since he was dream and didn't want to think of him dating himself.

He backed out of the website and instead went to one named "archiveofourown.org." Once it loaded he was more confident in his fans. Most of the stories here were about the DreamSMP or about him and his friends playing real life manhunt or of everyone living in a fantasy world.

Most of the descriptions also looked quite good and the stories looked readable. So, he started to read a story about the DreamSMP. The book was about an alternate road the smp could have taken. He enjoyed reading how the author described the people in the smp as people and not Minecraft avatars.

He had read until it was around two in the morning and decided it was time to head off to bed. He could always read more of the story later. So with that, he fell asleep.

**He dreamt of fighting in a war with George and Sapnap. They were surrounded by cobble and they couldn't escape in risk of getting shot as soon as they escaped. They sat there until Dream had an idea, he opened up his inventory. He grabbed some wood and made a crafting table. He then made three boats, giving one to Sapnap and one to George.  
**

**They looked puzzled but they just payed attention to Dream as he repeatedly put down and picked up the boat. They understood after a little bit and did they same. Soon enough Dream had managed to glitch the boat through the cobble and to the outside. He then spammed the button to get out of the boat and to get back in.**

**They were suspended above the ground so he used this method to keep from dying from fall damage. Soon enough the other two had escaped and started doing the same. The confusion of the three of them glitching out of the cobble and then seemingly flying away had been enough to give the three time to escape.**

Once Dream woke up he decided he would read some more fanfiction before getting ready for a video he was going to make with George. He continued reading the story he was reading last night. The chapter had left on a cliffhanger and as Dream went to press the "next chapter" button he saw it wasn't there. He groaned and exited out of the book.

He was left unsatisfied and decided he would read another in hopes of clearing his dissatisfaction. He decided on reading a story in which him, Sapnap, George, and BadBoyHalo were all stuck in a vr Minecraft world.

He read with interest as the four of them traversed the nether in hopes of a fortress. That's when he got a message from George.

Gogy:

Hey, are you ready to start recording?

He looked at the message slightly annoyed. He'll have to save the rest of the story for afterwards but He'llget to hang out with his friend instead.

Me:

Yeah you want to go into vc right now?

He waited for George's response and as soon as it came he heard the discord call sound playing in my headphones.

"GEORGE!!" Dream screamed as soon as he joined the call. "DREAM." George said, sounding shocked.

"Okay I almost have everything set up, we just need to join the server so that I can start my recording."

As soon as we joined he explained the rules for the game.

"So, Dream, you see these big holes with our names above them?" Dream did indeed see the two holes in the ground made of bedrock with their names above them.

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, our goal is to get as many mobs into the hole as possible before the time runs out. Every new mob that enters the hole is worth five points while re-used mobs are worth only one."

Dream listened to the rules and already started thinking of strategies. "Okay Dream I'm starting the challenge. You ready to get destroyed?" Dream chuckled, "You are the one that's about to get 'destroyed'." With that, the challenge started.

Soon the Minecraft Mob Hunt was over and they shared their final thoughts. Dream then said his goodbye to George and immediately clicked back onto the tab he was on before.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finishes the story and decides to dive into another story without reading the description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real fun begins.  
> Italics are used when the story is being read. At points the italics will cut off and those will be Dream’s thoughts.  
> Bold is Dream’s Dreams

Dream finally finished the story, the ending was of the group killing the dragon together as George got the very last hit on her.

The story was a little more satisfying than the first story. With the satisfaction that he got from reading the story, he started to read another one. He really enjoyed reading the stories that would be about Minecraft youtubers in a fantasy world. He liked to read about what kinds of powers they would be given. 

Somehow, Dream would always be given some super OP power that sometimes made no sense. 

Throughout the time he had been reading, he had been carefully reading the descriptions of the stories. He made sure none of the stories had any ship names or descriptions of ships in them. 

Dream had his fair share of unfinished or disappointing stories that had a good idea but bad execution. So he was desperate.

After a while of searching he only found more stories that seemed to have the same premise as the last, he stumbled upon a story about a kingdom, in which he was a prince. 

Dream didn't think of himself as egotistical, but the thought of him having so much power made him start reading the book. He didn't bother reading the description of this one or rather he didn't want to.

He didn’t want to in fear of seeing something in his "what not to read" rule list. He didn't want to back out of the book because it seemed like a good book based off of the vague description he could see from the search page. 

_The book started off by talking about Clay and Sapnap, childhood friends playing in the garden of the castle grounds. It talked about his relationship with his "father" and his "mother," who ended up being pronounced dead in the second chapter "teenage years."_

_In the fourth chapter the story the author introduced George, a servant. George was well known in another kingdom that only Clay's mother knew of, so he was accepted as Clay's servant easily._

Dream chuckled at the thought of George having to be his servant. He was enjoying the story he found a lot and was slightly sad when he had to go onto the DreamSMP and be an actual ruler. 

He minimized the tab and went into the discord and joined Wilbur's voice chat to discuss something with him. 

After a semi-long night on the smp he decided to go straight to sleep instead of reading more of the story.

He did it to convince himself that he wasn't addicted to fanfiction because, it's kind of an embarrassing thing to admit. He laid in bed and gently fell asleep thinking about the story he would continue reading in the morning.

**Dream dreamt about being in his room in the palace, his servant, George, by his side. He looked at George as he talked, no noise came out of his mouth. As Dream tried to focus on his words, George stopped and looked at him.  
**

**He was waiting for a response as Dream just looked at him confused. "Were you even listening to me?" George asked as noise suddenly was able to be heard.  
**

**Dream just shook his head and George sighed. "Oh come on, I was just zoning out. Say it again, I'll make sure to listen this time." Dream told George.  
**

**George chuckled, "You aren't my daddy, Clay. You don’t get to boss me around." George was smiling as Dream stared, shocked. "What?!" George started laughing now as Dream kept repeating the word in confusion.**

**Eventually, Dream gave up and started laughing himself. It felt weird to think of himself as a king and George as just a servant. They felt like good friends in that moment, no roles, no nothing.**

**Then, Dream suddenly blacked out. The last thing he heard was George... meowing?**

Dream woke up to Patches in his face begging for food. "Okay baby, I'll be up to feed you in a bit." He picked up the cat and gently placed them on the ground. He sat on his bed for a moment before getting up.

He knew he had a good dream last night but couldn't seem to remember it, something that happens often to most people. He didn't dwell on it too long as his cat was already out of the room, still meowing. "I'm coming, hold on."

  
He was back in his bed with his phone open to the story once again. He kept reading from where he left off. 

_George greeted Prince Clay with a smile and a bow. "I'm George, your servant from now on." Clay laughed and told him to stand up. He took George's hand and George blushed out of nervousness._

_"No need to be so formal with me, George. I don't like having to look down on people." Clay looked at George up and down._

_"Though, I might still have to look down to see you, shortie." George just looked at him with a slight look of anger and embarrassment at the same time. Clay chuckled and ruffled George's hair, "you look cute when you're mad."_

Wait, what? Cute? Dream was a little taken aback by the author's choice of words but brushed it off since he 'flirted' with George all the time. He continued the story, seeing as it was written pretty well.

  
_George sputtered as Clay wheezed. "Come head out to the garden with me, George. Let's get to know each other a bit more since you are going to say here for a while." George followed Clay out to the palace's garden._

_They sat down on a bench surrounded by bushes of different colored flowers. "I quite like the landscapers; they keep all these pretty flowers here." Clay picks a red flower and shows it to George, "This one's pretty, just like you." He chuckles and puts the flower in George's hair._

_"Is it because it matches my hair?" the shorter boy asked. "What?" Clay was confused, George's hair was clearly brown. "Oh, does it not? Sorry, I'm colorblind. Can't really tell what color it is." Clay just smiled and took the flower out of his hair.  
_

_"It's red. I don't know how to explain it but it's a very pretty flower." George took the flower from Clay and tucked it back behind his ear. He smiled at Clay and Clay smiled back. They began talking about things that were explained in the beginning of the story and discussing rules._

Dream enjoyed the story a little bit more now that George was introduced into the story. The "Clay" in the story seemed to be happier with George around. 

  
  
_Sapnap had left Clay a while ago, having to take care of duties in his own palace as he had to become king early. He came to visit Clay once in a while but he could only stay for an hour or two before he had to go back._

_Clay enjoyed George's company even more so that Sapnap was never around. Maybe it was because George was always there for him. George would follow Clay to the ends of the Earth if Clay asked him to. That's why Clay decided to talk to his mother about his issue.  
_

_He had gone out of the palace on his own for once, which made George worry. He had never gone out without asking George to come with him.  
  
So, George did the only reasonable thing he could think to do: follow Clay. Clay was walking down a path until he took a sudden turn to the right, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.   
_

_George had to be right behind him in order to find out where he was going. Clay stopped and sat down, in front of him was some sort of stone. 'A gravestone' George thought.  
_

_Clay started talking, "Hey mom, long time; no see, huh?" George stood behind a tree waiting and watching. He felt wrong listening to Clay talk to his mother but he hoped to see a new side of Clay he usually wasn't able to see._

_"I actually came to talk to you about a 'problem' I have. Um... you see there's this boy and he's really cute and funny and just overall amazing. Oh! And his smile is one of the brightest I've ever seen!" He sighed and tried to focus again on the reason he came. "What if I like the pretty boy? Like, like him... more than a friend maybe?"_

Dream turned off his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream contemplates how far he is willing to read into a story.

Dream laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan as it spun. ‘What the hell? What am I reading?,’ he questioned himself. He sighed.

He decided to turn his phone back on.

He went to the description page of the story, scared of what he might read there.

Description:

_Clay, prince of the palace in Esempy, had his mother taken away from him in his teenage years. Leaving his friend Sapnap, also a prince in another castle, to be the only one left for him. Then Sapnap had to take responsibility at a very young age, leaving Clay even more alone. George, a servant to a distant kingdom had come soon after Sapnap's leave, becoming Clay's servant and giving Clay someone to talk to. A friend?_

_This story includes Dreamnotfound-_

Dream's phone is shut off again.

It was literally the first sentence after the description. If he had just read a little bit of it he would have never read the story, but no.

Now Dream was already invested in the story. ‘Fuck.’ He threw his phone on his bed. ‘what the fuck do I do now?’ Dream thought.

The story was breaking his first rule in ‘what not to read.’ He had broken the first rule in what not to read, and now he was screwed.

He didn't know what to do, so it was phone a friend time.

George would probably find it weird that he started reading a story shipping them together, and Sapnap would probably laugh at him for getting addicted to a stupid fanfiction.

So, after knocking out a few other options, he chose to talk to Bad about it. Bad was a caring person so any insults that he would get from him won't be too bad.

Bad would also give more support and actual advice rather than just making fun of this ridiculous problem.

He messaged BadBoyHalo:

Dream:

Hey, can I talk to you about something rq?

It didn't take long for Bad to reply, he wasn't usually busy during the day, anyways.

BadBoyHalo:

Yeah, what is it?

Do you want to join teamspeak?

Dream:

Yeah ill explain when we get in there

User has joined your channel

"What's up Dream?" Bad asked as soon as he joined the call. Dream chuckled to release some of his anxiety.

"Okay, so it's pretty stupid, but our fans make fanfiction, right? So I decided to see what they were all about and I read a lot of good stories without any ships or anything weird in them."

"Okay," Bad said, willing Dream to explain a bit more.

"Well, I thought it was a safe story when I read the top part of the description because the other stories I read were safe. And then I started reading the story and it came to a certain part."

Dream sent him a screenshot of the part I was talking about. "What was wrong with the part-" he stopped when he got the screen shot.

"oh" is all he said.

The screenshot highlighted the last paragraph, especially the part that said 'What if I like the pretty boy? Like, like him... more than a friend maybe?' 

"I don’t want to read this kind of story, I really don't but, I'm hooked." Bad sat there, presumably thinking of his next words. "So, this story is pairing you with who?" He asked.

"Me and George." Dream said swiftly.

"Well, since it's George, just pretend like it's just friendly. Like platonic love, and if you still want to read it, then read it. I love you platonically, and you love George platonically either way, so just don't try to think of it in a romantic way."

Bad's advice always sounded like he knew what he was talking about, even though he probably never dealt with something like this before.

He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Bad take him seriously and give him serious advice made him think more rationally about the situation himself.

"Thank you, Bad. I really appreciate it." Bad smiled "Aw, of course you muffin head." They said their goodbyes as they both left the call.

‘Yeah, maybe I can could do this. I can read the story without thinking about George and me romantically liking each other.’ Dream thought as he turned on his phone again.

He continued to read the story.

Every time that liking one or the other came up he replaced the thought of romance with platonic love. It was still weird to think of the words like that. And when he read them he had a weird feeling.

It was like a poke in the middle of your ribs. It only hurt a little bit but it was a weird hurt. He didn't know why it hurt but he shrugged it off when it happened, as it didn't happen too often.

The story seemed to get progressively more off track from the original plot and focusing more on the relationship of the two boys.

Dream still didn't give up on the story, why he didn't just go find another story was beyond him. 

  
_Clay had called George up to his room for an unspecified reason. When he opened the door, Clay's head shot up and he patted the side of his bed. George sat next to clay and turned to face him._

_Clay looked nervous, "what did you need from me?" asked George. Clay turned to George but kept his head down as he twiddled with his fingers._

Dream knew where this was going but thought platonic. _  
_

_"Uh.. I have something to tell you." George swallowed at the statement. He remembered what Clay had told his mom. ‘Was it about that? Who did Clay think was pretty?’ George thought.  
_

Dream chuckled, “No way could George be this oblivious." He said out loud. He stopped himself before he thought about it more.

It's just platonic, nothing else. Dream kept reading, waiting for the inevitable. 

_Clay continued, "I- I like you George. Like I really like you"_

Just platonic.

_"Like, I want to hold your hand," platonic, "I want to hold you, cuddle you,"_

platonic,

_"I want to-"_

all of this is platonic, no real feelings.

_"I want to kiss you so hard you forget your own name."_

‘Can you even say this in a platonic way anymore?’ Dream thought.

Dream just played it off as his usual flirting with George.

_Clay started screaming out apologies, saying that George didn't have to feel the same way and to not feel bad about it. He was in the middle of another "I'm sorry" when George put a hand on Clays check._

Dream felt like his chest was about to implode.Why did his chest hurt so much, why right now?

He shouldn't feel anything, it’s only words on a screen. Words that he shouldn't even care about, and he didn't.

He felt as though a rope was tied around his heart. Tightening and suffocating his heart becoming tighter and tighter as he kept thinking about him and George.

So, he turned off his phone and put it on a table beside his bed.

He thought that maybe some sleep would help him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and talking to George and Sapnap.

**Dream dreamt of waking up, back in his palace bedroom. George was sitting down on a footstool facing a fireplace. Dream sat up, the shuffling made George whip his head around to face him.  
**

**"Hey, you're awake." George chuckled nervously. He shuffled his body to face Dream more comfortably.**

**"Hi George, what's up?" Dream asked.**

**"I was just sitting here, waiting for you to come back." George replied.**

**‘Come back?’ Dream thought and laughed, "I have been here in bed this whole time, what do you mean 'come back'?"**

**George looked a little hurt by Dream's words. He turned to look at the ground. Not having the strength to look Dream in the eyes. He sighed, "you aren't Clay, are you?"**

**"My name is Clay, I mean I am Clay." Dream replied. He was confused, he was Clay. Why would George ask such a stupid question?**

**George crawled up the bed to sit next to Dream. "But you aren't _Clay_ , you are someone else. I don't know you." George said, leaning against the headboard.  
**

**"I'm Clay. That is my name. I’m Dream. You know me George. You know my name, I know you." Dream spurted out to explain the simple concept but George shook his head.  
**

**"Dream? I don't know that name. You're name is Dream?" George asked.  
**

**Dream didn’t understand what George was saying. They had spent years together. ‘How could he just forget me?’ Dream thought.**

**This was _George_ and he was Clay. But he wasn't _Clay_. Thinking about it only made Dream more confused.**

**"Yes I am Dream, it's my, uh, nickname. But I am also Clay in the same way that you're George." Dream saw on his face that George didn't believe him.  
**

**"Prove it. I bet you can't because you're Dream and not _Clay_." Dream didn't know what to do. Then he felt like he left his body. He wasn't in control of it anymore, like he was just a spectator in his dream.  
**

**He watched as _Clay_ turned to face George. He cupped his cheek and George was surprised at first but he smiled and begun to close his eyes. They both leaned in, and there was an inch between them when Dream fainted.**

  
Dream woke up. He knew he dreamt, but he didn't know what he dreamed about. It felt as though he was scared but not in a nightmare type of way.

He pushed the dream aside and he remembered the events of last night. He decided not to touch his phone for a while. Instead, he was going to eat breakfast and then stream or talk to his friends.

  
After eating, he decided to just talk to his friends, so he joined the voice channel with Sapnap and George. As soon as he did George started talking to him.

"Dream, have you read Heat Waves?" George asked.

"No. I haven't." Dream replied.

"Well, me and Sapnap just read it."

Dream was bewildered. Mostly because one: they had read a fanfiction shipping Dream and George and two: they had admitted it.

"What?! Isn't that some kind of fanfic?" George just laughed. "Yeah we read it because Sapnap saw the story all over his twitter and wanted to see what it was. Are you mad that we left you out, Dreamie~?" George teased.

Once Dream calmed down from the initial shock he remembered that this was normal for them. He remembered reading other fanfictions together. He really couldn't be mad or confused.

"You read it right now?" Dream asked. "Yeah, it's a story from Archive of Our Own but you need an account to get in. We didn't have one so we found a link elsewhere and read it."

“I can’t believe you really read it without me.” Dream pouted and they all laughed.

Dream had really forgotten that he was the weird one for reading fanfiction. This was completely normal and accepted by the group.  
  
The only difference now was that Sapnap and George weren't reading it seriously. At least, Dream didn't think that they were reading it seriously. 

Dream went on the rest of his day talking to his friends; dropping the conversation of Heat Waves.

Dream wondered if he would be able to tell them about the fanfic he was reading. At least his wasn't half as "spicy" as the one they read, not even close.

But maybe that's also why he couldn't tell them, because it wasn't bad. It wouldn't make sense to think of the story Dream was reading jokingly because there wasn't really a comedy to it.

They could laugh at other stories saying that the people who were paired together were "speed running their relationship." Or the way that they were talking was out of character or something like that.

In the story Dream was reading, there was none of that. It was a serious story. He decided that he would keep the fanfiction to himself and continued his conversation with the two boys.

  
He had successfully gone a whole day without touching his phone. It was good, he knew now that if he wanted to he could quit fanfiction.

It was like cigarettes, or drinking, he knew how to stop. He just didn't know when to stop, like most others. So, he decided that today's break was enough and he would continue the next day with it.

He didn't have to read the story, he just wanted to. He was an adult and he could do whatever he wanted. So, he decided to go to sleep; a little too excited for the day ahead of him.

  
**Dream dreamt again of the scenario of the last night. He woke up to see George sleeping peacefully next to him. Dream stared at the boy, admiring the pattern of his breathing.  
**

**He started to remember what had happened the last time he was there, what they almost did. Unless, they did? Did they? Did it really matter if they did?**

**Dream stopped to think about that last question.**

**Dream really couldn't care less if they did or didn't. He wasn't there anyways, and he wouldn't have minded. He was _Clay_ in this scenario, not Dream. And George was just George in this scenario, not GeorgeNotFound.**

**They didn't have to be the same people, George just looked like his friend.  
**

**His friend that he could have possibly kissed last night.**

**His breath hitched as he stared at George. His eyes moving down until he saw his lips.**

**  
Then there was the pain again.**

**A stab, poking through his ribs.**

**It was like a pole, stabbing through the ribs and to the heart.**

**The pole poked and poked.**

**  
It hit the bone as it pulled out and poked his heart again. It felt like the pole scraped of part of the bone each time it slid past.**

**  
Dream got out of the bed and sat down on the footstool in front of the fireplace.  
**

**He tried to get George out of his head, maybe then the pain in his chest would stop. He looked to his side and grabbed a book off of the shelf to read. He was able to distract himself as he read. Until he heard a shuffle on the bed.  
**

**He knew George woke up but Dream didn't turn his head when he did.**

**"Hello, who are you? Where am I?" Dream turned around, George was sitting there looking at Dream.  
**

**"I'm Clay, remember? We had a whole argument yesterday and everything." Dream argued. He was slightly annoyed because it felt like George just kept on forgetting every time they met.**

**George gasped, "Dream?" Dream felt himself smile a bit at the name. Dream was a little happy that George recognized him, that George didn’t forget him.**

**"Yeah, did you forget what I looked like or something?" Dream laughed at his own joke, wheezing partially.  
**

**George didn't laugh along. All he did was sit on the bed and stare at Dream. "Your face. That's really you, Dream?" George smiled and giggled. Dream was confused. He was just a little bit to happy to see him. Just the other night he was almost angry at him.**

**"This is a dream, right? So, how come I can see your face?" George didn't give Dream time to respond and kept bombarding him with questions and observations.  
**

**"You never show me your face or anything, and now you wanna do it? Usually, you have a stupid paper plate covering your face in my dreams. Why am I here and where is here? Are you the same Dream from real life? Wait, I wouldn't believe you anyways, you'll just say what I want you to say since it's my dream."**

**Dream sat there, listening to what George was saying. George's dream? Unreal, it was Dream's dream so that made no sense.  
**

**Real life? This is real to George. George was a part of the dream, and he was too conscious of the fact that it was a dream for Dream’s taste.  
**

**Dream didn't know what George was rambling on about. He hadn't even noticed that George stopped talking until he got up from the bed.  
**

**He walked over to Dream and gave him a hug. "It really doesn't matter if this is a dream or not. It still feels like I'm meeting up with you so, why not make the most of it while I'm asleep."  
**

**Dream smiled. He felt the same and hugged George back, all of Dream's and George's questions really didn't matter. It wasn't like they could be answered anyways.  
**

**George collapsed while they were hugging and Dream carried him to the bed before uncontrollably passing out too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreams are a little confusing so just think about who George is in each dream. Or which George he was in each dream. The one from real life, or the one from the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finishes up the story and continues his search to find a story that would make him feel the same way.

Clay woke up with a start and sat up quicker than he really wanted to. He remembered his dream. Not all of it, of course, he only knew that George was in it and George saw his face.

George finally saw him; in one of Dream's dreams. It felt like one of the fanfictions he read where one of them would be able to go into someone else's dreams. He wanted to read the story he put off the day before. With that thought in mind he immediately opened up his phone to the story.

  
Clay leaned into George's hand; he enjoyed the comfort. George leaned closer to Clay's face, his eyes flashing between his eyes and his lips. Clay just stared at George's lips; he had no reason to hide his intentions anymore.

"You want to kiss me so hard I'll forget my name?" George giggled at the exaggeration of the phrase. Clay was a little embarrassed and felt kind of betrayed by George's laugh.

"Do it then." George said. Their lips met and Clay and George were loving it.

‘Was this going too far? Is this where it officially crosses the boundary?’ Dream thought. But surprisingly, Dream didn't mind reading it. He actually felt better now that he actually read it and got over it.

It was fine, it might not be platonic, but did it really matter anymore?

He enjoyed reading the story, this part more than he cared to admit. So, he kept reading it.

No one would mind.

  
Clay turned so that he was sitting on George’s lap and pushed him so that his back was against the bed. Clay kissed George rougher as he was able to now thanks to the position.

They stopped to take a breath, "I hope you know that I love you too, Cl-" George was shushed by another kiss. This time dream licked George's bottom lip, causing him to gasp a little bit, granting Clay's tongue access to George's mouth. They were full on making out now. 

Dream read the story as his face started to burn. He loved the feeling that reading the story was giving him. His chest started hurting again but he had to keep reading.

The story did well in leading up to the kiss. It was something that he was waiting for the whole story. He could admit it, he was actually reading the story just for the kiss. He finished the rest of the chapter, which was, sadly, the last one.

Dream was hot.

He was lying in a star shape on top of his bed sheets, thinking about why he felt so great after reading a confession scene about him and his best friend. He had taken a break for a while as he stared at the ceiling.

He was just going to play Minecraft and then he would whatever the day would bring him to do.

He was talking to H-bomb, the conversation leading to opinions on fanfiction. Dream was explained his opinions on fanfiction, remembering the day before and mentioning it.

"George and- This is not coming from me, guys, but I joined the teams speak yesterday and George was like, 'hey have you read Heat Waves, uh, Dream?' And I was like "no." And he was like, 'well, me and Sapnap just did.'"

H-bomb looked confused and chuckled nervously as Dream continued.

"And I was like 'WHAT THE HELL?' It's like some fanfic, like apparently" Dream stopped and thought about the viewers and what they probably thought about the situation out of context.

"I mean, we'll read it, like we'll read certain things."

Thoughts about what Dream had just read flowed in and consumed his thoughts, making him a little flustered.

"I still haven't but we'll read certain and like literally-"

H-bomb cut Dream off, "'I still haven't' Uh huh." He said sarcastically. Dream ignored it and continued what he was saying

"But we'll read it together and laugh." Dream said hoping the clarification would make sense, but H-bomb's face said differently.

‘It wasn't wrong to read stories like that and laugh with the homies, right? Ha, they're homiesexual anyways.’ Dream thought as he saw H-bomb’s expression. 

Dream had said his goodbye and went back to laying on his bed with his phone. He was done contemplating why the story he just read made him feel the way he did.

'It was just a good written story, so I enjoyed it' Dream thought, resolving the question.

He did, however, become more curious. The entire reason Dream even started reading fanfiction about himself was to relieve his curiosity. His plan to start reading the fanfiction was backfiring on him.

Having said that, he decided to go back to Wattpad. From what Dream knew about Wattpad and what he had saw when first searching for fanfiction was that Wattpad was perfect for what he was looking for.

Screw the rules, he's an adult, he can do whatever he wants. And what he wanted was to find the feeling that he had when he read the Dreamnotfound story. Chasing his high. Like he was addicted, funny.

Before I start this section of the story I must say that I am not judging or criticizing anyone who writes these stories. All of the criticism that Dream is giving is based off of bias towards DreamNotFound fanfics. Also, I have done my research on these things and even though I do not ship any of these characters with Dream, I believe the stories can be very well written. Thank you, we shall continue on.

He started off by typing in "Dream x" but the only stories he got were "Dream x reader" stories.

He had abandoned his rules but he still didn't want to date himself so he swallowed all of his pride and started typing ship names.

The first thing he typed in was "Dreamnotnap." He wanted to take a small break from Dreamnotfound, since it kind of broke him.

He started reading one of the stories and he felt weird reading it. It was good, but it didn't feel real. Usually, Dream and George were the ones that were being called "lovebirds," not Dream and Sapnap.

He figured it was just how the story had to be written in order to ship the two together.

  
_Sapnap had fallen down a cliff, trying to do an MLG water bucket, and failed. Instead, he had hit his head fairly hard, making him forget a lot of things. He remembered George, and he remembered Bad, but he had forgotten Dream._

_Dream had been mourning the loss of his friends memories, since Dream liked Sapnap. George knew this fact and made Dream come out of his room and to the living room where Sapnap was chilling.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say that you wanted to go explore outside, Sapnap?" George asked. Sapnap nodded._

_"Well, you might as well have Dream show you around, since we don't want another incident." Dream agreed that it was a good idea and the two of them headed outside. Sapnap took a moment to gasp and gaze at his surroundings. He hadn't been outside since the incident and he didn't really remember it anyways._

_He subconsciously leaned into Dream and Dream didn't mind it one bit. After a while, Dream decided that they should probably leave that one area. Dream took Sapnap's hand and led him to his favorite spot.  
_

_They had made their way to a bench by the edge of a ravine. It wasn't a really thought out spot to stop at, since Sapnap literally had just fallen from a high place.  
_

_Dream still made the most of the view and the time he spent there with Sapnap. They were both laughing at a joke Dream made and Dream stopped for a few seconds to just stare at Sapnap. Dream then pulled Sapnap in for a kiss._

  
Woah, this story is going kind of fast. Dream was confused as to why he didn't feel anything from reading this kissing scene.He gave up reading that story and continued on to another one.

Dream didn't want to read one shots, since they didn't have much story to them and mainly focused on the ship. He also skipped a story that had to do with "Alpha's and Omega's" because he wasn't on that level yet and never will be.

He decided on a story about Sapnap going over to Clay's house to visit him. 

  
_Sapnap had been thinking of summer break; he could actually go places at that time of year. So, he contacted his friend, Clay, to tell him about summer break.  
_

_"Hey, summer break is coming and I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. Maybe I could go over there and spend some nights with you." Sapnap said.  
_

_Clay took a dramatically long pause before saying "YES A HUNDRED TIMES YES SAPNAPAP" and they planned to hang out during the summer._

_-time skip to when Sapnap arrives at Clay's house-_

_"Hey, where am I going to sleep when I'm here?" Sapnap asked Clay. "Well, you could just sleep in my bed with me. It's a queen so we should have no trouble fitting in it together."_

Dream stopped reading the story there. He felt a little uncomfortable knowing that in the story, Sapnap was still in school. And apparently, he had not been in school. Dream thought it was weird how fast all of the stories were moving. Dream thought that was just how some stories were.

Dream was left unsatisfied, still not knowing what he wanted to read. He decided he would sleep and figure it out when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read so many stories shipping multiple different people and decided to showcase two Dreamnotnap stories in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George anybody?

Dream woke up and he looked around. George was staring at him; he was entranced by his features. It made sense, this was the first time imagining his face in a dream.

"You like what you see?" Dream asked, going straight into a wheeze. George smiled and walked over to the foot stool, facing Dream when he sat down. Dream had stopped wheezing and stayed sitting up in the bad.

"So, what's up?" George asked Dream. "I was just thinking, this place reminds me of a fanfiction I've read." George looked at Dream, semi-shocked and semi-confused expression on his face.

"Oh, you probably don't know this, but when someone is famous, and they have fans, the fans write stories about them. Like stories that-" George cut Dream off, "I know what fanfiction is, Dream."

Dream was taken aback by George's reaction. "You aren't the George that was here two nights ago, are you?" Dream asked.

"Uh, the first time I met you was last night." George replied. Dream was now flustered and covered his face with a pillow. He groaned into it and then put it back. His expression being both embarrassed and disappointed.

"I really just admitted that I read fanfiction. To you, a George that knows what fanfiction is." George gave him a small smile and then started laughing. Dream started laughing as well. This made George laugh even harder, his laugh surpassing Dreams. They stopped after a bit and continued the conversation. "It's okay Dream, it's the same for me. This place reminds me of a fanfic I read too, I actually read it the day before I came here."

The mood in the room returned to the mood of the night before. Dream was confused again, "What do you mean, 'came here'?" George had also fallen into the mood of the room. "I mean, I fell asleep and I came here, it's a dream." Dream looked beyond confused now. "But this is my dream, you live here, right?" George was baffle and tried to explain himself, but he fell back and passed out.

  
George woke up on his own bed. He hated that whenever he dreamt, and he went to the 'dream world' Dream was asleep.

He wanted to spend time with the Dream in his dreams because he could see him, he could touch him, and he had a face. It was like Dream was in the same room as him.

George also wanted answers, why he was seeing his friend in the reoccurring dream, why Dream was always acting like something else happened with this 'other George' when George wasn't there. He gave up on finding the answers to those questions.

He wanted to stream a few speed runs today. First, he had to eat breakfast and get dressed, and do what he needed to do for the day.

  
  
George started his stream, replacing the 'stream starting soon' screen with his face cam and Minecraft in the background. "Okay, I'm going to BEAT Minecraft in UNDER an hour."

He set up the timer in the top left corner of his stream. "Okay so, I guess we just go, surely everyone is here now it's been," he checks how long he's been streaming. "Three minutes twenty! If you're not here, you're a nimrod, basically."

George looks at the chat. "My house burned down?" He stops for a second, in shock. "Wait, was it really? Okay I'll go check." George just wanted to do some speed runs to chill, but now he had a burning house.

"Ugh, is my house actually burned?" George asked with a smile, he didn't really believe them. His smile faded as he asked again. "Is it really?" He got a donation and thanked them, immediately going back to the situation at hand, "Tommy burnt my house?”

  
It was nearing the end of George's stream and he was talking to chat. "If you're wondering what to name your fish, you should name it Clay." He breathes in, "Everyone wants me to name the fish Clay. Why does everyone want me to name the fish Clay? I don't know, but um, yeah." And he ended the stream.

  
All George really wanted to do now was go to sleep. He wanted to see 'dream land' Dream. But he knew that if he went to sleep now, Dream would just be asleep.

He groaned and decided to just call the real dream. He wanted to see Dream so he asked him if they could facetime. Dream said sure and George started the call.

Unsurprisingly, Dream had his phone faced toward the ceiling. "Hey, Dream." George said.

"Hey George. What's up?" Dream replied. "I was going to go to sleep but didn't really want to. I wanted to talk to you instead." George's words weren't really thought out as he said them. He was tired after all.

"Wow George, you really do love me." Dream said. A smirk could be heard through the words.

George chuckled a little bit. "Shut up, Dream." He replied. “Oh, come on. Just tell me that you love me." George smiled, "I already did, a while ago."

"Yeah, a while ago, just say the like, four words." Dream begged.

"Okay Dream, I love you." Dream smiled, "POG! George said he loves me. Oh my god!" He said to no one and started to wheeze. George just smiled through the response, laughing when Dream shouted ‘pog.’

  
  
They had been talking for a while and Dream had moved to the bed. Since George had already been on his bed, he felt kind of tired. It was already really late for him.

Dream was talking about new plugins they could do for videos and George was drifting away to the sound of his voice.

"What if the floor just instantly kills you when you step on it, it would be so hard to even go anywhere. And then, when you get to the end and the dragon hits you, you would pretty much just die because you can't touch the floor anyways even if you did an MLG. That would-" George fell asleep.

  
**George had to admit, waking up to see Dream's face every night was a pleasure. He never showed his face so, even though it meant they couldn't talk, George enjoyed watching Dream sleep.  
**

**George thought it was really peaceful, until Dream started talking in his 'sleep.' "Goodnight Georgie, I love you, Muah."  
  
Dream then continued to peacefully sleep. George thought that it was weird that he made Dream say that. Especially, the kissing sound.  
**

**George started thinking about everything Dream has said, what if this was the real dream. It sounds like something out of a fanfiction, so he just pushed that idea to the side. Maybe, he just imagined this was what Dream was like in his sleep. Dream is so weird when he's asleep, he acts flirty like always.**

**Dream then woke up and George pretended to be asleep. "I know you're awake, are you embarrassed because you were staring at me?" George open his eyes and sat up, groaning.**

**"Ugh, I was just trying to see what you do when you wake up before me but I always wake up before you, it's unfair." Dream wheezed at George's response and George just laid back down and turned away from Dream.  
  
**

**"Now just pretend like you woke up before me and that I'm asleep." Dream wheezed even harder, "GEORGE, WHAT?!" This time George joined Dream in laughing, it was a rather stupid idea to do that.**

**Once the laughter subsided they started a conversation. "I actually missed you in the real world, I missed the dream you." George admitted.  
  
"You missed me, Georgie? That's so sweet." Dream chuckled and George only smiled. "Yeah, I missed you too." Dream replied. George accepted that he made his Dream think they were from the outside world.**

**And to make the lie seem more true, he made it so that Dream woke up after him, because of the time zone differences. George was still happy, he was happy that he was able to make a Dream to hang out with. Dream seemed like he was happy too.**

**They had been talking a while and George couldn't focus on Dream's words anymore, instead just staring at his lips. George only noticed that Dream stopped talking because his lips stopped moving.**

**"George, you must be tired, just go to sleep. You'll see me again tomorrow." Dream put a comforting hand on George's cheek and George just leaned in close Dream's face. Dream also leaned in but when they got too close, Dream took his hand off of George's face and wrapped it around his shoulders.  
**

**When Dream hugged George, he felt so safe. So, George also hugged Dream and they fell asleep in each other's arms.**

  
George woke up and felt nothing but cold. He missed the warmth of Dream, his Dream. He decided that it was time to talk to Sapnap about his 'problem' again. He messaged Sapnap that he wanted to talk again and Sapnap called him right away.

"Hey George, what's up?" Sapnap asked when George joined the call. George sighed, "it's Dream again. I keep having the same dream about him over and over and I almost kissed him this time." Sapnap sighed as well.

  
George remembered the first time told Sapnap about his problem.

  
Dream had just left the call and him and Sapnap were alone. "Hey Sapnap." George said. "Yes Georgie?" George smiled and shook his head, like he always did when they called him that. 

"Um, there's actually something important I have to tell you. No jokes." George said he was trying to be stern, but he always had a bubbly tone in his voice, so it was hard to tell.

"Oooh, tea. Tell me!" This was probably as serious as Sapnap could be, leaving George to have second doubts. He though of saying a joke instead, but he already said he was going to be serious, so he continued.

"Okay! So, I'm straight." George started. It was a really weird thing to start off with but Sapnap said nothing. He was waiting for the tea and starting off stating your sexuality is something that always involved hot tea.

"I think I'm straight at least. There is someone who I might find... Dreamy." George said it, the pun. It ruined the somewhat peaceful mood as Sapnap chuckled.

"Hehehe, it's Dream, isn't it?" George said nothing as he was too busy being embarrassed. He kind of regretted choosing to tell Sapnap over all of the other people he could have told.

"HA, DREAM AND GEORGE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-" George deafened himself. 

He couldn't handle Sapnap's teasing right now. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he liked his best friend. He didn't even know why he liked Dream.

All he remembered was one day, Dream said that he loved George, a common thing that they did. George didn't see it as so common and his heart started to flutter. He didn't know why his face felt warm, and he decided not to question it.

He did know that he couldn't say that he loved him back. He knew that Dream never really meant it in a romantic way, so George wouldn't say it.

He didn't want it to come off as a joke like Dream's statement did, because George would mean the words. George was a person who believed in only saying "I love you" when he actually meant it. George only said he loved Dream once. And he meant it that time.

Sapnap started spamming George telling him to undeafen. George complied and sighed as soon as he did. "Hey Sapnap,” George said with boredom in his voice.

"Do you like actually like Dream?" George rolled his eyes, "Yes, Snapnap, I do actually like Dream."

"I'm not one to give advice, you know. But I can try and help you." Sapnap said. George didn't know what Sapnap meant when he said he would help George.

He still wanted to find out because George wasn't having the best luck helping himself. Sapnap said that it was a later thing and had said his goodbye. George didn't know when later but he waited patiently until 'later’ came.

George did not expect the 'helping' to be reading a fanfiction. "This is one of the top rated ones, I found." George clicked on the link and was sent to a website called "archiveofourown.org." He looked at the description of the book.

Description:

Clay, prince of the palace in Esempy, had his mother taken away from him in his teenage years. Leaving his friend Sapnap, also a prince in another castle, to be the only one left for him. Then Sapnap had to take responsibility at a very young age, leaving Clay even more alone. George, a servant to a distant kingdom had come soon after Sapnap's leave, becoming Clay's servant and giving Clay someone to talk to. A friend?

This story includes Dreamnotfound, if you do not like it, don't read it. It is also bxb so if you don't like that either then, leave. This is my first time writing a story-

George stopped reading the description at that point since the rest of it was warnings and such.

George had to admit, he was a little scared to read a story about him and Dream being together. But, he was curious, so he wanted to read it.

George tried to psych himself up to read it but everytime he started to read a sentence he felt flustered and didn't want to read it.

"George hurry up. We haven't even read anything spicy yet." Sapnap said as he was getting mad at George for not being able to read properly.

"But he said that I was cute." George said and giggled. He wasn't usually like this but between 'Clay' calling him cute, making him flustered, and Sapnap getting mad, making him laugh, he let out giggles.

"Since you can't read a sentence without thinking about how 'Clay is so hot when he does that! Oh my god!' I'll just read the story." Sapnap replied. 

George didn't have a rebuttal and just let Sapnap read the story to him. It was kind of weird to think that his best friend was reading a story about him and his other best friend in a relationship together. George didn't think about it too much because of how invested he was in the story.

  
  


George and Sapnap finished the story and George admitted that it did make him feel better to imagine himself and Dream being in a relationship. Sapnap also said that he had another story that he wanted to read that he had found all over twitter.

It was called "Heat Waves."

At the time, Sapnap was the only one of the two that knew the story was a little dirty. He smiled to himself and said that they would read it ‘tomorrow.’

They did in fact read it the next day, George asking Sapnap to read the story to him this time as well.

George was expecting the same kind of story as last time. A slow burn with ups and downs and at the end they finally kiss. This was not the case for the story. It was a fast story, the first chapter already having Dream and George kissing.

George was glad that Sapnap was reading the words and not him. He might have opted out of reading it at the very beginning.

  
Then came the stream in which George was on the phone with Dream. George was almost dying, melting as the story would say, as it talked about George being turned on by Dream.

George honestly didn't know what he would do if Dream ever acted like that.

With every new chapter, George was further down his chair. When they arrived at the last chapter, George was relieved and Sapnap was exhausted. George was only left wondering what he had said to Sapnap. 

"Hey, that's kind of like how it happened with us." Sapnap laughed.

"No it's not. We did it completely different. And, the Sapnap in the story didn't use fanfiction to help his friend cope with being in love with his other friend."

Sapnap gasped and George just waited for him to start his act.

"Wait, my little Georgie's in love? Aww, he's so grown up now."

The words would look sincere written out but Sapnap said them with a purpose. The purpose was to mess with George. He started chanting the tree song again.

"Stop Snapmap." George said, annoyed that he decided to tell Sapnap and not someone like bad. Sapnap did stop, "if you call me that again, we're gonna have some problems." George chuckled and it lightened the mood once more.

They were having a normal conversation when Dream entered the call. George's mood made him say weird stuff like "Dream, have you read Heat Waves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, look at me using real life things that happened to influence my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes to terms with his problem.

It had been a week since Dream read the Dreamnap stories. He wanted to take a break from the stories and he was busy most of the week anyways. He had been using up a lot of his time being on the DREAM SMP.

He had been talking and hanging out with Tommy for the majority of the time that he was on since Tommy was streaming.

But today, Dream wanted to play in the smp for a bit without Tommy so that he could actually advance in the game. So he logged onto the server and soon, George logged on the server as well. Dream joined his voice chat and Sapnap joined after. 

  
The conversation led to them talking about Heat Waves once again. "'What are your guy's favorite songs? Uh," George began. "I don't know. I hate that. I hate where it's like 'what's your favorite song' when there's technically unlimited options. 'Cause I just can't think." George finished his thought.

So, to pander to the audience and mess with his friends, Dream said, "Unlimited options, well, I'll narrow it down to two. Heat Waves or..." He didn't think of the second option before asking the question, so he just scrambled words until a song came out of it. "Made in the uh- Party in the USA."

George laughed, "What, like Miley Cirus?"

"Yeah. Which one?" Dream asked. "I've never actually listened to Heat Waves, sing it to me Dream." Dream laughed at George’s demand and continued. "It's a good song, you should listen to it."

They talked about Party in The USA and the conversation was dropped for a second until Dream started it again. 

He didn't know why he was so persistent on the topic but part of him wanted to know more about George reading Heat Waves. He wanted to know what George felt when he read it. But he couldn’t directly ask that, especially when George was streaming.

"Yeah, I'm the only one here who hasn't read Heat Waves. You guys read Heat Waves, I didn't read it. I've never read it and I didn't. You guys partook in the Gay." Dream stated.

Sapnap laughed and George only breathed out. "Well, technically we did, Dream." Dream was quick to reply, "Okay, no no no, the story is different than you reading fanfiction." Dream was caught off guard by George’s quick response. And by the very weird response he gave too.

"George made me read it to him, actually." Dream didn't know what to think to that. "What?! How did that happen?" There was a silence as Dream expected George to say that Sapnap was lying. "oh my god" was all that George said in response.

So Dream started laughing, this was all just a joke, right? George didn’t actually sit down and have Sapnap read fanfiction to him. That wasn’t what normally happened.

"I'll tell you. So, basically what happened was, you know I saw it spammed all over Twitter. So, I was like, I wanna know what this is about, and same thing for George." Sapnap said.

George smiled, shook his head, and sighed. Dream didn't know what the action meant but he guessed that Sapnap was probably lying. But, Sapnap continued, "And then, we both pulled it up and he said, 'Sapnap, read it to me.' So I did, I read the story out loud to George. And he listened."

George still had no rebuttal. Dream didn't want to think much on George's reaction, or not reaction, because he didn't want to create false hope. Hope that his friends actually enjoyed the fanfiction and didn't just laugh at it. He knew why they read the story; it was to make fun of it.So, they carried on their conversation as they waited for tridents.

After they ended their fun and said their goodbyes, Dream decided to go to sleep. He never remembered his dreams, but he knew that when he woke up, he was happy.

Sometimes Dream tried to remember what he had dreamt about while he was eating or doing miniscule chores, but it always led to one thing: George. He didn't know why the only thing he could remember from dreams was George.

‘Why wasn't it someone else?’ He didn't mean it in a rude way, but he wondered why it was always just him. Did he only dream about George or was George the thing that stuck out in the dream? He doesn't even know what his dreams are about, he just remembers George's iconic smile.

With the thought of dreaming about George still on his mind, he falls asleep.

**Dream woke up to George staring at him, smiling when he noticed Dream was awake.  
**

**"Have a nice dream?" Dream didn't know if it was a pun or not but he was tired and didn't really care for it then. "Yeah, I guess. If what I just lived was a dream." Dream replied. He sighed and looked at George the same way that George looked at him.  
**

**George went red and turned away from Dream. "No fair." Dream chuckled and wrapped an arm around George's waist. Dream was so tired he couldn't think and was acting off of his first thoughts.  
**

**"Dream?" George asked, sounding a bit flustered. "Cuddle. I'm tired. You're warm." Dream was barely able to say anything that was understandable. George froze for a second before leaning back against Dream and melting into his touch. Dream saw this as a reason for him to hug George a little tighter.**

**George seemed fine with it as he relaxed into the hug and Dream fell asleep.**

  
Dream woke up clutching his pillow, it was cold. He swore he was warm a second ago, so why was it cold?

His chest started to hurt again; this time it felt like the tube of his lungs was being squeezed. He felt a knot in his throat as he tried to breathe.

He wanted to make sure he still could breathe. So, he breathed in and out through his mouth, trying to feel the air go to his lungs. He didn't know what else to do except lay there, gasping for breath.

After about thirty seconds, which felt more like an hour, the pain subsided and Patches was meowing at Dream.

So, Dream was led by Patches to the cat's food and water dishes, which he filled. He forgot about the entire warmth thing. He just had questions about the knot and pain that he felt in his chest.

‘Why did it happen?’ Dream thought. It seemed to happen whenever he was sad, but not just when he was sad. When it happens, it usually happens when he's thinking about love or romance and all that shit.

‘What was happening?’ Dream had no idea how sad thoughts led to physical pain and so, he had no answer to that question.

He decided that he spent enough time away from fanfiction and he wanted to read it again. He apparently felt sad for love reasons so, why wouldn't he try to cheer up.

Dream searched in the search bar "dream x" and he thought for a moment. People shipped him with a lot of people. He was shipped with Technoblade and he read some of the stories. Only to be disappointed with the plot because they all had the same ideas. Either they are both strong and so must love each other, or enemies to lovers.

Dream didn't find the connection between him and the story, it wasn't the feeling he was looking for. People also shipped him with Wilbur and he only found one story. The characters were out of character. And the weird thing about the story was that George liked Dream.

Dream would pick George over anyone, so the rivalry made no sense.

Dream made no sense, he really said he would pick George over anyone, so why was he reading fanfiction about everyone else.

Maybe he was scared, but why? Why would he be scared if he's read all of these stories about everyone else? 

  
He felt the pain back in his chest when he thought of Dreamnotfound. What the fuck? Was he really in pain over the idea of him and his best friend being together?

He typed in the search bar ‘Dreamnotfound.’ The pain in his chest was blooming and fading, blooming and fading, blooming and fading. He didn't even bother to read the description of the book he clicked on and started reading.

He just wanted to make the pain go away, he thought that this was the way to do it. By imagining that you and your best friend are in love with each other.

He read a sentence, the pain lessened, and then another, less, and another, less pain. Soon, he was so distracted by the book that the pain went away.

This truly was the solution to his problem, he just had to keep reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it was needed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream reads the story.

Dream had really liked the story and he didn't know why. It didn't really have any story to it or anything it was just him and George meeting up.

  
_No one's POV:_

_It started with Dream calling George after he got done streaming. "Hey George, I have a surprise for you~" Dream said. "What is it, Dream?" Dream sent George an screenshot of a plane ticket to Florida._ _  
_  


Dream chuckled, "that's kind of stupid of you, Dream." Then, he continued.

  
_"DREAM! You can't just buy someone plane tickets!" George yelled. Dream laughed, "C'mon George, I know you're not busy, come visit me." George sputtered._

_He wanted to but visiting Dream and potentially living with him was a lot for George. He knew that he had feelings for Dream, he couldn't let Dream know that though._

_"Well, since you already bought the plane tickets. I guess I'll go see you." Dream was exhilarated, "Wooo! I'll see you in a week!" Dream ended the call._

_George's POV:_

_Oh my god what have I agreed to. I am going to see my crush in a week. I have to start packing. Having said that, he went to go pack his stuff._

_Read next chapter— >_

  
Dream thought about George liking him. ‘He could never, he doesn't even say "I love you."’ He thought. It would be easier to say that to someone you actually had feelings for.

He groaned and continued reading the story. He couldn't let the story affect his real life feelings, it's just a story.

  
_Dream POV:_

_I arrived at the airport and waited for George. He said he was short so he will probably find me before I find him. Wait. He doesn't know what I look like._

_I guess we'll wait to see what happens. Immediately afterward my phone started ringing._

_"Dream! I have no idea what you look like. How am I going to find you?" I had turned to where I heard the words and saw a distraught George to my right.  
  
"Ha, George, you're so short I looked over you." George looked up at me in awe. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." George did in fact take a picture and I started to wheeze._

_George's POV:_

_Dream's face was so pretty. He did have piss eyes but at least they looked cool._

  
Dream wheezed. He remembered George was colorblind and his eyes were piss colored to him.

_"Dream?" I asked. He nodded and I hugged him, and he reciprocated the hug. It was warm and I felt protected in his arms. I get why girls like tall men now._

_We had to eventually pull away from each other as we started to walk to his car. Once I had gotten inside I had felt the jet lag catch up to me and I started to fall asleep._

_Read next chapter— >_

  
Dream had no comments on the chapter and continued on with the chapter. He feared that if he lost focus on the story he would start to hurt again.

  
_George POV:_

_I woke up and was encased in warmth. I snuggled closer to it and smelt pine, it smelt nice. I did wonder where I was though, so I looked up. There I saw Dream looking down at me and I got scared enough to jump out of his arms._

  
  
George probably was small enough for Dream to carry like a baby. Dream imaged unbuckling George's seatbelt and then placing his right hand under his thighs (chill out guys) and his left hand under his back.

Carrying his friend into the house. Having to struggle opening the door without interrupting his friend's slumber.

He stopped thinking off topic of the story when his heart started to tingle. He thought it was the start of the pain.

He thought of the pain as butterflies that try to crawl their way out from your chest as a means of escape. They overheat and burn the sides of your heart as they bump around inside.

He hadn't realized that it wasn’t pain but butterflies that flap around your heart and kiss it with its antenna.

  
_"Oh god. Are you okay?" Dream asked while kneeling down to my level. "YEAH YEAH, IM FINE DONT WORRY!" I say chuckling. I was embarrassed from first, falling on the floor, and second, I was in Dream's arms._

_"Are you sure? I'm sorry that I startled you like that, you just looked- uh you just like were asleep and uh I didn't want to uh- wake you up like I accidentally just did." Dream rambled, like he did a lot._

_I was finally a little bit calmer and started laughing. He started to laugh as well and the mood was better again. Afterwards, I told him I was tired and he was a little shook up for a second._

_"Uh- about that... The mattress I ordered was supposed to come in yesterday but it was held back for a week. So you'll sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch." Dream said. I was still tired so I couldn't process what I was saying as I spoke, "why can't we sleep together?"_

_Dream just froze. "WHAT!? I mean I bet my bed is big and all but I don't know if we could sleep in the same bed still." I stood up from the floor and leaned up against the couch._

_"Well, we can sleep on the couch together then. Is Dweam scared to sleep with the homies? I wanta cuddle a little bit." I said, drowsiness slurring my words._

_Dream wheezed "WHAT!? GEORGE!? I don't think you're in the right mind. Just go to sleep somewhere, I'm gonna stay up a bit anyways. We can figure this out better after you wake up with a fresh mind."_

_‘Goodnight Dreamie.’ I thought as I fell onto the couch behind me and fell asleep._

_Read next chapter— >_

  
George would never do something like that in real life, right? He would probably yell at me for not having an extra mattress by the time that he got there. Dream did have to think about how George would feel cuddled up to him.

George was a lot shorter than Dream and a lot smaller, but he would probably fit perfectly in Dream's arms as he snuggled into his neck. George's head would probably fit right between his collar bone and jaw. His hair tickling Dream's nose as he leans into George's warmth.

Their legs would be wrapped together as they try to get as close as possible to each other.

No.

Dream couldn't think like this, he didn't like George. Dream liked the George in the story, that's all. He didn't actually want to do these things with real life George.

Dream just liked the relationship that George and Dream in the story were creating. Such things could never happen in real life.

As he thought about the real life chances he felt it.

Pain. Stab. Stab. Stab. It was like it happened on time with his heartbeat. Until it stopped pulsing and held a constant, constant like someone was holding his heart.

**It was George, George held Dream's heart still in his clutched palm. He looked at Dream with shock as he dropped Dream's heart on the ground and ran after him.**

**As soon as the heart hit the ground Dream felt more pain and fell to the ground. George reached Dream and knelt on the ground next to him.**

**Dream was trying to clutch his heart but nothing was there, th space was empty. He looked up at George and George looked really scared.**

**Dream reached up to George and held his face in his hand. He slowly got up to George's height and pulled him close. There was an inch between their faces and George just slapped Dream in the face.**

**Dream fell to the ground, he breathed heavily and went to feel for his heart again.**

  
It was there. There is nothing to worry about. He was back in the real world and he couldn't get the feeling of terror out of him and he ended up staying up that night until sunrise. Holding onto his chest, afraid that if he let go, his heart would fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. George really had stolen Dream’s heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to see Dream.

George woke up that morning not being able to remember any dream that he could have had. He was actually sad that he wasn't able to remember because he had so many good times with "Dream."

It made him want to be with Dream in real life and hang out with him. He realized that was a very real thing that he could do and could ask Dream about it right then.

He was being way too eager for his own good.

Me:

Hey, you wanna come over sometime soon?

  
He expected Dream to be asleep at this time and was surprised by the text message that immediately appeared on screen.

Dream:

sure. When?

  
Dream's lack of words in conversations through messages was something he had to get used to. Compared to his usual self that loved to ramble, it was kind of funny.

  
George:

When are you able to?

Dream:

Eager are we? In two days is the earliest I can get there, you free?

George:

Yeah, I don't have anything planned fora while so you can come over in two days.

Dream:

Okay. See ya.

  
George was confused because he had never seen Dream so eager to meet. Dream hadn't even wanted to show George just his face even after pleading and begging. Dream did seem a bit off recently but that was only when he was role playing in the smp.

So, George shrugged it off as he did most things, it wasn't really his thing to butt into things that weren't necessarily his problem. Even so, if Dream wanted to tell George something, he would.

Dream could call him at any time if he needed anything and George would answer.

George chose to just appreciate the fact that Dream was going over to him in two days. He would get to hang out with Dream. He needed to clean up his apartment tomorrow.

Dream. The Dream would be in his house. Where was he going to sleep? George got up out of his bed and went to go to the store.

George ended up getting an inflatable mattress, a sheet, two pillows, and a blanket. He thought that making Dream sleep on the semi-uncomfortable mattress would be unfair to him.

So, George got the pillows and blankets for himself and left the stuff on his bed there. He then inflated the mattress, set it up, and slid it under his bed.

Usually he would be more of a procrastinator but he felt so much energy from the fact that his friend was coming over that he decided to clean the rest of his house as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Very weird chapter. They are both very eager to see each other.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream explores more fanfiction.

Dream sat on his bed staring at his phone. George had really asked him if he wanted to fly over to him and Dream had said he would be there in two days.

Why did he do that? He probably sounded really impulsive right then. It was like in that fanfiction he read, almost exactly like it.

The George in the story did give him like a week to pack though. Then they met up and they lived together for a week and George had confessed his love for Dream.

‘Did George really love me? Is that why he wants me to come over so that we can live out our happy lives together, the end?’ Dream thought.  
  
No. This was real life. George wanted to hang out with his best friend and that's his only plan. Dream couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Again, it real life, what happens next is probably them hanging out. Dream sighed and slapped his cheeks with his palms. He needed to pack, not think about a million things at once.

  
Dream had finished packing his stuff in around three hours. He didn't have to bring a lot because he assumed that he wasn't going to be able to stay for more than a week. He was laying on his floor with his phone in his hand.

He had read only three fanfics of him and George but he was already loving them more than the others. He decided to read one shots of DreamNotFound to see what they were like to read.

He had found a story that had things called fluff, angst, lime, and lemon. He didn't know what the other three were but he knew what angst was.

Dream assumed that they were the 'themes' of the chapters. He found out that fluff meant that the two of them would do regular boyfriend things like kissing and hugging and cuddling.

  
He could imagine him and George sitting on his couch, George laying against Dream and Dream holding the small boy in his arms. George would lay his head in the crook of Dream's neck as he looked up at him.

  
Dream blinked and saw that George wasn't there and he felt a butterfly ram into the top of his heart. Then two more simultaneously; like they were trying to escape again.

He felt them try and try again as he thought more about his empty arms. He continued reading to stop the pain.

  
  
He also found out what limes were and he was slightly disappointed in them. They all started off good but they only went as far as make-out.

  
He could imagine George's whimpers. They sounded exactly the same as they did when they played manhunt. Dream would pin his arms against the wall and make him whimper once.

George would look at Dream with those pretty brown eyes. Dream would be able to see himself in the reflection of them. He would then attack George's neck, trying to find a spot that would make him make a louder noise.

Once he found it George moaned slightly, he looked at Dream with a tint of pink and that embarrassed smile of his. Dream would smile as well and kiss his lips. He would let go and start to wheeze.

  
Dream was just resting against the wall, his arms supporting him. He didn't see the boy he saw before. He hit his head against the wall lightly.

He really wanted to see George. He decided the next best thing was to read more.

  
He had finally read a chapter that was labeled with lemon or smut. He found out that in these chapters, him and George would go farther. It wasn't anything Dream didn't know about, he wasn't a virgin after all.

But he was straight, so he guessed it was sort of new. Dream was on top of George in most of the smut chapters, which made sense because he wouldn't let the midget top him.

  
He could imagine George on his knees in front of Dream. He looked up at Dream as he undid Dream’s pants. He slowly pulled them down-

  
Dream blinked furiously, trying to get the image out of his eyesight. He thought that maybe smut was a bit too far for him to go into these stories. He would be fine with lime and fluff.

  
With that he stopped reading the one shots and continued on with the regular stories with plot.

He decided on a story that consisted of Dream being George's fake boyfriend. He liked the idea of it, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he felt like he was able to try out having a boyfriend instead of jumping right in.

It was a story about them exploring their sexualities and finding out they liked each other.

  
And as he read, he saw a paragraph that really stuck to him.

_"George didn't say that he loved Dream because he felt that he should only say that to a person he truly loved. He didn't want to say it as a joke like Dream did. He thought that those three words had to be sincere, or else they meant nothing."_

Dream thought about his George; the real life one. Why did he not want to say that he loved Dream? He wondered if George in real life had the same thoughts as the story George. It would explain George’s actions but it was just a story and not real life.

Of course Dream would never know exactly what George was thinking. George already knew that Dream was just asking George to say that he loves him for the audience. George would say that he loved Dream off stream too.

So, it didn't actually seem like George had a real problem with saying that he loved him. Dream just thought that George was doing it for the audience as well. Dream would have to ask about it sometime during the time he spends over there.

For now, he really wanted to either go play Minecraft or continue reading. He wanted a break from the fanfiction for a second and opened up Minecraft.

After a bit of Minecraft, he decided to go to sleep. He would have a very productive day tomorrow and he knew it.

He still took out his phone and continued to read the story as he fell asleep.

  
_"You want me to go over to your house and pretend to be your boyfriend?" Dream asked. "Yeah, I know it seems like kind of a weird thing to ask but I told my parents I had one." George replied._

_Dream sighed and told George that he would. George was beyond happy that Dream said he would._

_George had an argument with his mom earlier that week saying that he wouldn't be so sad and lonely if he was dating someone. George impulsively said that he did have a boyfriend and his mom didn't believe him. ‘Bring him to dinner’ she said._

_And so now we come back to the present. George is waiting for said boyfriend at the airport. He didn't know what Dream looked like so he just held a sign over his head that said "DREAM" in big bold letters. After a few minutes he saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair approach him._

_The man engulfed him in a hug, "GEORGE!" The man said. George knew the voice and George hugged back. This was Dream, he was finally here, and he was George's boyfriend._

_Next Chapter— >_

  
Dream was really tired at that point. He couldn't think about what may or may not have been wrong in the story. He still continued to read until it was sunrise. He didn't remember much of the story when he turned his phone off.

When he woke up he remembered the basics of the story. Like, to prove to George's parents that Dream was his boyfriend he had to kiss him on the lips. He did and they ended up sharing a room together in which they cuddled 'by accident' and then the story goes to them fighting.

George and Dream end up confessing to each other after arguments of them saying that the other doesn't truly love them.

Dream did actually love the story and where it went but he couldn't really focus on the fine details enough to form a good opinion. He wanted to sleep until noon, make sure his stuff was packed and then wait for the plane.

He really could sleep until six at night so he decided to do that instead. On that note, he went to sleep. He would be seeing the real George soon, so he wasn't worried about anything.

Except maybe his ‘addiction’ to fanfiction that might keep him up at night at George's house. That was a problem for future Dream. He was too tired to process future Dream things now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Ten chapters. Woo! We are starting to get somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream meet up time

There George was; standing in an airport looking for his friend. He was positive he would've seen him by now since Dream is a literal giant. He sighed and decided to just try and call Dream to see where he was in the airport. He had gotten to his contact list when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh George~" The person said. He shivered, looking up from his phone and turning 180 degrees he saw the man. It was Dream, the Dream, right in front of him.

"DREAM!" George yelled as he jumped to hug him. Dream just smiled and hugged his friend back. He was so small, and just like Dream imagined, he fit perfectly in his grip. George felt the same, he felt safe in the tall man's arms.

  
They eventually had to part and George led them outside where their ride would be waiting. Him and Dream sat in the backseat and started talking about how the flight was and random other things.

George was in the middle of explaining directions to the driver when Dream felt the jet lag catch up to him. George felt the weight on his shoulder as Dream laid on it. After George finished giving instruction, he leaned back and put his head on top of Dream's and sighed.

He knew he liked Dream and so, by the simple action, he got an overwhelming amount of comfort. He felt like he could fall asleep but he stayed awake so that he could answer any of his driver's questions.

  
George saw the driver turning into his street and sighed. He took his head off of Dream's and shook him awake. Dream lifted his head, his eyes were barely open as he looked at George.

"Hi." George said as the driver parked. "We have to go inside now, come on." Dream huffed and got out, stumbling a little when he was fully stood. George paid the driver and went to open up the door as the driver drove away.

Dream reached the door as soon as George opened it and he laid down on him. His arms were on George's shoulders as his chin was on top of his head. Dream slowly went limp and George was slowly falling under pressure.

"Dream get off! You're heavy." Dream chuckled and stood back up. "Are you calling me fat?" Dream asked. "Yes, now get inside before I lock you outside." George responded rolling his eyes. Dream finally went inside and George hurried in front of him to guide him to his room.

"Okay, so, you get the bed and I get the floor bed." George went to his bed and pulled the mattress out from underneath. When it was pulled out, he pointed to it with his arms as if to show it off.

"No, George. It's like your house. I-i can't, I can't just sleep on your bed. I'll sleep on the mattress." George sighed as Dream fell onto the mattress.

He knew that Dream had made up his mind so he crawled up on his bed and laid under the covers. Dream hadn't gotten un-dressed or under the blankets before he started snoring. George chuckled he thought it was a bit cute.

With that, he decided he would go to sleep too. And he did, while watching Dream sleep and matching his breaths. Even a simple thing like this would make George's heart flutter. He really did love Dream.

  
"Hello," Dream said as soon as George woke up into his dream. "How was your day today?" Dream asked him.

George sat up in the bed and faced the man sitting to his left. "At the beginning of the day I was nervous, but as soon as I saw you; I was just happy. I was really happy to see you." Dream chuckled as he wrapped his arm around George.

**"I was happy to see you too. Even now I'm still happy." Dream said. George put his head against Dream's chest. Dream played with George's hair and George sighed in content.  
**

**Dream and George's relationship in the dream had grown in the past weeks. George had really wondered if by some miracle, this was actually Dream in his dreams. It seemed just like him and they way they went to sleep and woke up matched.**

**He wished he could experience this bliss in real life. George just wasn't confident enough to do something that could ruin a great friendship. Instead, he enjoyed the moments he had with his Dream.  
**

**All of the kisses and comfort he could ask for was right here, in his dream. He just wished it wasn't fake. Maybe it was real; who knows? With that, he fell asleep in Dream's arms.**

George woke up that morning with the same warmth he felt in the dream. He noticed that it was because Dream was currently holding George in his arms.

George became even more hot by the amount of blushing he did. He was sure that the heat was emitting off of him and threatening to wake Dream up.

George tried to calm himself down by steadying his breathing as he sunk more into the comfort of Dream's arms. George had finally woken up from his grogginess and realized that it wasn't normal for Dream to cuddle with him.

So, to avoid a conversation that he would rather not have, he slowly tried to escape Dream's grip. He had failed, tho as Dream squeezed him a bit tighter as he started to wake up. George was even more embarrassed now because in the process of escaping, he had turned and now faced Dream. George's only response to Dream's awakening freeze from embarrassment and overthink the situation.

Dream woke up and saw George when he looked to see what his arms were wrapped around. "Good morning." Dream said as he stretched his arms over his head and sat up on the bed.

George was just laying there in the same position he was when Dream was holding him. "What? Never cuddled with homies before?" Dream asked George wheezing a bit at the end of his sentence.

George smiled with that embarrassed smile and sighed. Of course it meant nothing, to Dream, they were just homies. "I'm actually sorry about that George. Doing like that without your like permission and stuff. So, ya know sorry. Honestly don't even know how I got on here." Dream laughed and George followed suit.

"You are such an idiot Dream, really. If you wanted to cuddle me, you could have just asked, Dreamie~" George was the one teasing now.

"WHAT!?" Dream shouted as he did every time. It was funny to George how Dream could flirt all he wanted with him and be smug about it but as soon as George started flirting he got all 'flustered.'

George laughed at Dream's reaction and Dream started to wheeze.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally cuddling the homies? I’m all for it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go out. (I should probably try doing so too)

Dream and George had gotten ready for the day but they really didn't have any plans since the whole thing was kind of last minute. George decided to just go to the pier, since there might be at least one fun thing to do there. 

They decided they would eat lunch and then head over to the pier so that they wouldn't have to buy any overpriced food. They headed out at around two thirty since they didn't wake up particularly early and lunch had been pushed back two hours. 

George had planned something for them when they were there and he stuffed the item he needed in his convenient inside-jacket pocket.

  
When they arrived Dream said that he would not go on the tall ride and the ride that contained a loop. George did convince him to go on one of the roller coasters since kids were in line for it. 

Dream held on to George’s hand for comfort while the ride took sharp turns in the air, making it seem as though they were about to fall off. George squeezed Dream's hand just as tight. 

He also didn't feel confident that the coaster would stay on the tracks. It did stay on though, so there really was nothing to fear. Even so, George was glad that he was able to comfort Dream even the slightest.

  
As they walked around, they found a bumper carts, which they went to try out.

"Oh George~" Dream slightly yelled as he positioned himself in a way that he would hit George, who was stuck against the wall. "Wait, how do I move? This is so unfair!" George whined.

Dream laughed as he approached George's cart. "NO DREAM PLEASE IM STUCK! THIS ISNT FAIR. DREAM!!" Dream crashed right into George and wheezed. 

"DREAM! Now I'm really stuck. Let me out!" Dream couldn't move because of how hard he was laughing.

  
They were let out of the bumper cars and the sun was starting to go down. George say this and started walking to the Ferris wheel, motioning for Dream to follow him. 

Dream didn't have to question where he was going since he could see the big ass wheel from miles away. He just walked behind George and watched as he looked behind him every five seconds to make sure Dream was still following him.

Dream got tired of George almost running into people when he turned around and just took George's hand. That way, George knew he was still following him to the wheel. They got a few stares that made George felt nervous but he never felt embarrassed. He felt a nice feeling, he wished that Dream felt the same but he knew he just did it so that they would stay together.

  
They arrived at the Ferris wheel and Dream looked up at how high it went. He was a bit scared of heights but he figured he would ride it for George. After all, he did seem really excited to go on it. 

"Now I know how it feels for you when you look at me." Dream said as he stared at the Ferris wheel. "Hey, I'm not that short. I can see you just fine without breaking my neck." 

Dream chuckled and looked at George who was looking up at him. Dream started to laugh a little harder. "Are y-you sure that-that your tall enough t-to ride, G-George?" Dream said, struggling to get the words out in between his wheezing. 

George just huffed and looked away, smiling. He shook his head as Dream's laugh died down.

  
Once they got on the ride, George noticed that he hadn't prepared for it yet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. 

Once they reached the top, he had hurried to put the glasses on and looked out the window. There it was, the sunset. It was so pretty.

"Oh, you brought your glasses too?" Dream said. George looked over at Dream and stared at him. He had his green hoodie on with his avatar's smile on it and some plain pants. 

He didn't really care about Dream's clothes though, he was more focused on his face. Now that the colors stood out he could see the freckles that littered his face. And his eyes. The eyes that were no longer piss and shit colored. 

They were a very pretty green color that mixed in with a light brown in the center of his eyes. He loved the view of Dream in front of him but he couldn't let himself go just yet.

"Yeah, I wanted to be able to see the sunset and stuff while we're up here." George said. Dream just looked at George. "I don't think I'm the sunset George." George noticed he was still looking at Dream and turned to face the window again. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just haven't seen you with the glasses on yet. So, cool eyes." George was embarrassed at his actions and words. He had a stupid nack for making things awkward. 

Luckily, Dream had a nack for making things unawkward. "Yeah, I guess so. How does the sunset look?" George stared out the window so that he could give a proper description.

"Okay, so, first there's the yellow and then the orange, and then a darker orange, red. And then there's a bit of the reddish blue, purple I think. Right?" George asked.

Dream smiled at him, "YES GEORGE! You got the colors right!" George smiled wider at Dream’s reaction. "I feel like I'm back in preschool again." George said.

Dream laughed at that as they made their descent. George put the glasses back in his pocket. He sighed at the loss of color but he could literally put them on whenever else he wanted so it wasn't a big deal. 

He just didn't want to stand out with his orange glasses. They rode home and they fell on the couch. "That was nice, wasn't it?" George asked. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised they let you on most of the rides. You barely passed the height limits." Dream started to smile a bit, waiting for George's reaction. "Hey! The height limits are at maximums of five feet most of the time so of course they would let me on." George argues.

Dream wheezed, not expecting a serious answer out of George. George was confused as to what was so funny until he realized Dream was making fun of his height. 

"And I am average height!" Dream wheezed harder, which caused George to start laughing at the noise that emitted from his friend's mouth. 

George thought it was really cute how he could laugh at the stupidest of things.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George in a house together living comfortably.

Dream and George were sitting on the couch rewatching some of their videos and commentating on them. It was nice to just sit on the couch and talk, since now, they could actually see each other. It felt nice to be in each other's presence instead of talking through a screen.

They had put blankets over themselves because it was winter. Since it was cold they sat very close to each other. George was practically snuggling into the warm that surrounded Dream and Dream was letting him.

Dream really didn't mind; it was cold and the warmth from the blankets probably wasn't enough for George's petite body. He had absolutely no meat on his bones and Dream was lead to wonder how he survived in this temperature without him.

Dream was in the middle of a speech about how he could have done things differently in some of the challenge videos to get a better result when he noticed his friend was no longer listening.

Dream looked down and smiled as he saw George with his eyes closed, curled up into Dream, and breath steady. Dream thought that it was exactly how he imagined it to be. George fit perfectly in his arms and it felt so warm to have him there. Dream leaned back so that his head met the armrest, holding George as he was still leaning into Dream.

Dream paused the video on the tv and turned it off. He then looked back at the sleeping George. His hair was really fluffy, and it felt nice to comb his fingers through. George sighed as Dream continued stroking his hair. Both of them were loving every second of it.

Dream then realized that this was real life and not some fanfic. He couldn't do this kind of stuff to George, he was only a friend. Stories and reality should not be mixed together, and that's why, instead of living out his fanfiction fantasies on the couch with George, he went to his room. That's where he laid down on his bed.

He was so disappointed in himself, his chest started to hurt again. This time, it felt as though he was punching himself in the chest, trying to get his heart to stop. It didn't though, so he decided to pull out his phone to relieve the pain. He would never be able to do the things in these stories in real life and he needed to realize that, before he screwed everything up.

He didn't even really like George, he only liked the George in the stories. Those George's were completely different than the George he was staying with. He had to remember that fanfiction was not real life. So he read two and a half stories before deciding to fall asleep.

**  
George woke up to a familiar warmth encasing him. He looked up to see Dream staring at him. George smiled and gave Dream a kiss on the jaw. Dream frowned. He let go of George and got up off the bed. He walked over to the fireplace and sat down.**

**"Dream?" George asked. "George, I don't know if I like you or not. I'm just so confused right now. Like, I know I like you but I don't know if I like you in real life. I like my perception of you, ya know?" Dream said.**

**George didn't really know what Dream was talking about but he tried his best to understand. "It's okay, Dream. You don't have to stress about it. You should just think about it a bit more, I guess. If you don't like me then that is the outcome. But if you do find yourself to like me in the future, I'll still be there to love you." George reassured Dream.**

**Dream sighed, "You are so amazing George. That's why I like you. But I don't know if the you in real life will share the same feelings that you do. I don't want to fuck things up just because I imagined a perfect world with you. And that world is leaking into real life and affecting my actions. I don't even know what real life is anymore. The line is sort of blurred right now."  
**

**George stood up and out of bed to sit on the footstool near the fireplace. "I don't think that the George in real life is cruel enough to let your feelings that you can't control screw everything up. If you end up liking him then, tell him. If not then live your life."  
**

**Dream looked at George and kissed him on the cheek gently. George smiled and giggled at the interaction. Dream smiled and invited George back over to the bed where they cuddled and fell asleep.**

  
  
George woke up that morning on the couch. He remembered that last night him and Dream were sitting on that couch. He quickly sat up and looked around. Thankfully, Dream was no where in sight. He couldn't remember when or how he fell asleep so he was glad to see that he didn't fall asleep on Dream. He didn't want things to end up being weird the second day that he comes over.

So, George stood up and made his way to his bedroom. There is where he would find a sleeping Dream. He was laying on George's bed this time. He looked so peaceful when he slept. But he also looked uncomfortable as his arms grasped as much blanket as he could to cuddle up with.

George thought that he would be a much better fit there but pushed those stupid thoughts to the side as he grabbed a clean set of clothes and went to go shower.

  
  
Dream woke up in the afternoon. He had expected to be woken up by now but assumed George was just trying to be nice. Dream got clothes from his suitcase and went to go to the shower.  
  
However, when he got there, he saw it was already occupied. He sighed and went back to their room. He guessed that George had just woken up as well. He imagined how nice it could have been to wake up to a sleeping George in his arms. To see George's flushed expression as he realizes that he was asleep on top of Dream.

The awkwardness of the situation after a few seconds.

Okay maybe he had made the right decision to not stay on the couch with George. He didn't want the entire trip to be ruined because of one interaction at the beginning of it. He knew that George was straight, and so was he.

George might see it the wrong way since he would have woken up lying down and not in the same position they fell asleep in.

George would have definitely been weirded out by that.

  
Dream decided that, to be productive, while he was waiting for the shower he would make breakfast. He didn't want to go scavenge around to see what he had so he decided to just take some eggs from the fridge and make them.

While he was looking for the oil, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He turned to see George with his hair wet, fresh out of the shower. Dream smiled at him and waved.

"Hey, I'm just looking for your cooking oil." Dream said. George rushes over to where Dream is and reaches for a cabinet above his head, handle just above his reach. "Uh, yeah. It right in that cabinet." George says, playing off the reaching as pointing.

Dream laughs as he easily reaches the cabinet handle and opens it. This makes him start to wheeze thinking about the amount of struggle George had to go through compared to him. George just leaned on the counter, glaring at his friend.

"How the hell do you usually get up there!?" Dream questioned George. George looked shook his head as he smiled. He loved Dream's laugh but the reason for his laughter upset him. "Look, 'tall man' I learned to adapt." George replied.

George proceeded to climb on the counter and grab the cooking oil, then he climbed of and placed the oil on the counter. Dream looked as though he was about to erupt. George knew that he had made the wrong call there.

He turned around and Dream started uncontrollably wheezing. "I'm getting so lightheaded oh my-" he stopped his sentence to wheeze again. George turned around to look at Dream with disappointment.

He rolled his eyes and jumped up to sit on the counter. Dream had taken a few deep breaths and was fine again. "So, how do you like your eggs?" Dream asked.

  
After they ate, Dream went to go take a shower, leaving George on the living room couch. He was scrolling through Twitter on an alternative account. He had made the account so that he could appreciate and give some love to fanarts that included DreamNotFound and look for story suggestions.

He wasn't too worried about reading anything at the moment since he had the real Dream right there with him. He was content with just that. Didn't stop him from wanting to see the people's art though.

He enjoyed the different ways people would picture their relationship to be like. Which one would give kisses and which one would receive them, which one blushed and which one smirked. It was cute in a way.

George would love to see who would be who in the situations. But he knew he didn’t have a chance with the man who just got out of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Dream had slept on the couch with George. What would have happened then?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it says that this is the last chapter but this work is being made into a series. More details in end notes.

Dream had gotten out of the shower and plopped onto the couch next to George. He leaned to his right to rest his wet head of hair on George's shoulder.

George gasped a bit when the cold hair initially touched the exposed part of his neck, then he sighed and rolled his eyes. Dream was expecting a bigger reaction and George knew that but didn’t want Dream to have the satisfaction. 

Dream shrugged it off but kept his head on George's shoulder and shifted the rest of his body in a way that his legs were dangling off of the left arm rest. 

It was still a bit uncomfortable in that position so Dream decided to stretch himself so that he was draped over the entire couch, including George. 

George had put down his phone as he watched his friend try for a few minutes to get comfortable on the couch. Dream ended up laying his head on George's armrest and extending himself to the other armrest.

"Are you done?" George asks Dream when he stops shuffling. "Yes, now I am _comfortable_. What should we watch?" Dream shuffles a bit more. "Just put something on, it doesn't really matter what." 

Dream shrugged his shoulders. Since it really didn't matter he put on the first movie he saw. He planned on just talking to George the entire time anyways.

Dream had chosen a comedy coincidentally and both of them were actually watching it. He enjoyed talking to George more but George's attention was on the movie. 

He was actually so focused that he didn't realize he was subconsciously running his fingers through Dream's hair. Dream didn't mind it though, it was a caring gesture. And he really enjoyed it. 

He looked like he was a cat, leaning into the hand that was petting his hair. He was tired from staying up until 6am again reading fanfiction. So, due to him being in a position where he was already laying down, the fingers combing through his hair lulled him to sleep.

  
George was laughing at one of the punchlines when he realized Dream hadn't been responding. He looked over and saw Dream asleep. George guessed he was just really tired. Then he stretched his arms out and he saw one come from the back of Dream's head. 

He realized then that he had been petting Dream's hair. He felt only a bit embarrassed because it seemed as though Dream didn't mind the hair combing. Or he was already asleep when George started doing it. Either way, it didn’t matter.

George smiled and continued to comb through Dream's hair, this time being conscious of his actions. Dream's lips curled up into a smile and this only made George smile wider. 

Dream liked it when he combed through his hair. It was a tad bit intimate but neither of the boys actually saw it that way. George would love to sit there with Dream but was far too early for Dream to be sleeping and they already wasted the first half of the day.

So George woke Dream up gently by shaking his shoulders a bit. Of course, Dream had to wake up like there was an emergency and sit up so quickly him and George hit heads. Dream laughed and apologized. George just sat back and sighed. When Dream had sat up he was sitting halfway on George's lap so he shuffled off.

Dream thought that George would be more upset that he fell asleep on top of him. He also thought he would acknowledge the fact that he was just sitting on his lap. But he didn't acknowledge any of it. 

George was just used to his behavior, he was just as teasing in real life as he was behind a screen. So, he had no reason to make conversation on the topic. Dream was probably doing it just to mess with him.

"What do you wanna do now? We already wasted today enough." George asked. Dream leaned back to rest in George's lap this time. George sighed, another tease. 

"I don't know. What do we have time for?" Dream answered. George looked at his phone. It was already sun down so they couldn't go outside. "Minecraft?" George asked and Dream. And Dream went straight to George's room. George laughed and followed him.

  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" George screamed as Dream jumped perfectly into a one by one pool of water. "Hehe, a magician never reveals his secrets."

George rolled his eyes. He was too tired to care anymore. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep." George said getting out of his chair. 

"No George, don't leave me!" Dream whined grabbing onto his arm. " I have to go to sleep Dream, and I'm not leaving. I'm literally going to lay right here." He gestured over to his bed. 

Dream groaned and turned off his computer. He got up and laid on the bed on the floor. "Dream, you don't have to go to sleep just because I am. You can play Minecraft or watch a movie or something. I'm not forcing you to go to bed." George said. 

He knew that Dream wasn't tired. And he didn’t want Dream to feel like he had to go to sleep. "But I wanna go to sleep with you." Dream said, teasing George further.

George sighed and got in his bed. "We aren't even sleeping together." Dream sat up in his bed and turned to George. "You wanna sleep together?" Dream asked, a smirk on his face. George smiled, embarrassed. 

"Stop it, Dream. I'm going to sleep." George said as he rolled over so that his back was facing Dream. Dream wheezed. "Why did you turn around?" George huffed in reply.

He hated how Dream acted all flirty. He hated that he enjoyed Dream's flirts. And he hated how he knew that Dream would never mean any of his jokes. It was a stab to his heart, but a stab that he would endure. 

He would endure it so that he can have a friendship with Dream. He wanted to keep his friendship with him, no matter how much it hurt. All because he loved him. And he wouldn't want Dream to feel bad about rejecting him. 

There really was no reason to even confess when he knew the answer was going to be a hard 'no.' With that he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is now the point in the story where we switch to two different routes. Both having completely different endings. I will post the two books with one chapter each shortly. I will post at least one chapter a day on each of the stories. I hope you guys are enjoying so far! The plot is going to start taking off now.


End file.
